Rebel
, Naga |friends = Izumi, Janet, Shin |enemies = Naga, Hairadee, Tayghen, Centorior, Druman |attribute = Aquos, Ventus |attacks = Freezing Wave, Crystal Missile, Crystal Fortress, Polar Cylinder, Blow Away, Dive Mirage, Shadow Agressor, Air Attack, Crystal Chamber |powers = Wind and water control, flight, enhanced strength |skills = Tactical leadership skills, infiltration |weaknesses = Dislikes teamwork, arrogant |owner = Zephyros-Phoenix |first = }} Rebel, originally Hairadee Clone #18 is a female Hairadee clone, therefore being an Aquos-Ventus hybrid Bakugan, but defected against her creator and master for her own reasons. She eventually teams up with the Brawlers to help defeat Naga. Physical description Rebel appears identical to other Hairadee clones, but is shorter than her creator and appears more feminine, much like her sisters. She has webbed hands and feet along with sharp reptile wings on her arms. Her main color scheme is blue and green. To mark herself as a traitor to Hairadee and Naga, Rebel adorns herself in black and red paint to signify her independence. Personality Unlike her brothers and sisters, Rebel has a mind of her own and does not blindly follow orders like the other Hairadee clones. She does not believe in tyranny and rebels against her master and creator to fight against them and free the innocents from their iron fist. She dislikes being told what to do and only looks out for herself. Relationships Brawlers Rebel was reluctant to trust the Brawlers when she first met them, due to her rebellious attitude, but later agreed to ally with them due to their common goal in bringing down Naga. Izumi Brown Rebel quickly bonds with Izzy and of all the Brawlers, she views him as her equal. As they continue to work together, Izzy eventually develops romantic feelings for Rebel, who slowly begins to reciprocate them, hoping to live a real life, despite being a clone, after everything is over. Abilities As she is a clone of Hairadee, she possess all the same abilities as he does, though she is not as powerful as him. Rebel can fly, turn invisible and breath underwater. The feathers on her wings are sharp and can cut through anything. She is also very strong and an excellent tactical specialist. However, having worked alone for most of her life, she finds it difficult to work with others. *'Freezing Wave': (Aquos/Ventus) *'Crystal Missile': (Aquos) *'Crystal Fortress': (Aquos) *'Polar Cylinder': (Aquos) *'Blow Away': (Ventus) *'Dive Mirage': (Aquos) *'Shadow Agressor': (Ventus) *'Air Attack': (Ventus) *'Crystal Chamber': (Aquos) Background Rebel was one of the first clones created by the newly resurrected Hairadee and his master Naga. Shortly after her creation, she developed a free will and a mind of her own and disliked what Hairadee and the others were doing. She believed they were unfit to rule and dedicated her life to freeing the innocents from their tyrannical dictatorship. Because of her betrayal, she has been labeled a heretic by Hairadee and has a large bounty on her head. She has stealthily sabotaged many of Hairadee's operations, but knows that if she hopes of taking him down, she must do something bigger. She ran into the Brawlers and despite her initial impressions of them, agreed to join forces with the common goal of taking down Naga. She fears that, as a clone, she is not entitled to a life of her own and hopes to enjoy everything the world has to offer after Naga is defeated. Trivia *Rebel was named so due to her rebelling against Hairadee and Naga. *Heretic was her alternate name choice. *Rebel's character was inspired by the Hairadee army that appeared in episode 49 of Bakugan. Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Ventus Category:Aquos Category:Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Next Generation Category:Good